(a) Field of the invention
The invention relates to an artificial tree structure with decorative lamps, particularly an artificial tree with detachable legs supporting a main trunk, with hollow tubes or iron wires in the shape of tree branches hanging around the main trunk, the exterior of the tree branches being wound by tree leaves, at appropriate locations on the hollow tubes or the iron wires are one or more lamp bulbs in serial connection. An electric wire conducting the lamp bulbs is hidden inside the hollow tubes, or winding on the exterior of the iron wires to form decorative lamp strings. The decorative lamp strings are then combined in parallel connection and connected to a control box and a power transformer, to combine the artificial tree with the decorative lamps as one unit, achieving the purposes of enhancing the convenience of decorating the artificial tree, easy storage of the decorative lamps and the tree body, durability and security of the decorative lamps.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Due to advancement of data information technology, as well as frequent exchanges between peoples around the world, regional festivals have become holidays the world over, such as Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween, Easter, Valentine""s Day, etc. Christmas, in particular, has become a worldwide greeting season when people would put up natural or artificial Christmas trees at various locations. Generally there are little presents lying under or on the tree. On the branches of the Christmas tree, we can often see little lamps flashing on and off in various colors. In conventional Christmas trees, the tree body and the decorative lamps are two separate entities. The user has to combine the two for use, or separate them when not in use. That conventional model of Christmas tree has the following shortcomings:
(1) The user has to purchase the Christmas tee and the decorative lamps separately and spend more money on them.
(2) When the Christmas tree is to be displayed, the user must bring the decorative lamps and wind them on the surface of the tree, which is quite troublesome in arrangement, and the user has to pay attention to the winding angles and the intervals of each spiral thread, or in case the lamps are unevenly distributed, or the electrical wire is tangled up, the lighting effects could be reduced significantly.
(3) The decorative lamps hanging on the Christmas tree (high voltage, such as 120V or 240V lamps) could easily be removed, relocated, fall off or even tangled, when the user tries to hang other decorative items or when children are touching the tree when they are playing around the tree. In that case, the lamps and electric wire could be damaged, resulting in short-circuit, electric shock, or even a fire.
(4) To store the Christmas tree and the decorative items thereon, the user could find it much trouble to untangle the decorative lamp strings winding around the tree, and carefully collect the lamps and electric wires neatly after they are removed from the tree, (and avoid them from being tangled up, or they could not be spread smoothly for reuse the next time) and store them separately for next year. The disassembling and storing processes could be very inconvenient.
In view of those shortcomings, the inventor has devoted to research and development, based on many years experience in the production of related giftware and decorative items, and after repeated conceptions, test production, lab tests and revisions has come up with the present invention to combine a Christmas tree and decorative lamps as one unit, so that all branches of the artificial tree could be properly dotted with one or more flashing lamps, thereby achieving the purposes of convenience in the arrangement and storage of the artificial tree, durability and security in the use of the decorative lamps, and economic efficiency.